Sobredosis
by Maya Takameru
Summary: Le doy la espalda al espejo como se la he dado a todo lo demás. Trapnest, mi guitarra, la vida, yo mismo. Nana. Nana, Nana, Nana. Me cuesta respirar. Mi vida es una resaca continua de la que no consigo despertar.


El despertar trae consigo mañanas nubladas, soledades tristes. La cama es demasiado grande para mí. El mundo, jodidamente pequeño. Creo que me duele la cabeza. Justo ahí, algo pulsante por encima de la oreja, donde mis dedos presionan. Late, se expande, envía dolor al resto de mi cuerpo. Mi vida es una resaca continua. Quiero despertar.

Me pongo en pie; pasos inciertos que buscan la puerta, una salida. Tropiezo con algo, un golpe contra la esquina de la cama. Gruño, no me oye nadie. Qué vacío está el mundo, y qué lejos el jodido váter.

Cuando lo alcanzo, el dolor de cabeza ha adquirido magnitudes insospechadas. Me pitan los oídos. Es el silencio, que se ha tragado todos mis sonidos. No reconozco las cuerdas de la guitarra. No tengo música, no tengo alma. No tengo nada. Ni a mí mismo. Mírate, Ren. Mírate.

Y me miro. El espejo me devuelve un rostro que me suena de algo, de lejos, ligeramente. No soy yo. No puedo ser yo. Una calavera, todo ojeras y el pelo aplastado por la almohada. Me paso las manos por la cabeza, la cara congestionada en desesperación.  
Hastío, cansancio. Hasta los huevos de todo.

- Das asco, tú.

Que alguien me devuelva mi voz.

Le doy la espalda al espejo como se la he dado a todo lo demás. Trapnest, mi guitarra, la vida, yo mismo. Nana. Nana, Nana, Nana. Me cuesta respirar. Dónde, joder, dónde coño metí ayer la puta droga.

Revuelvo entre las cosas con manos torpes, sin pulso. Me tiemblan hasta las uñas. Algo cae al suelo, el ruido me perfora la cabeza. El mundo tiene eco hoy. El cerebro se me queda en off un tiempo indefinido. Segundos, minutos, horas; toda la vida. Arranco otra vez. Creo que se me está derrumbando la casa encima. Todo cae, cae, cae... ¡Eh, mira dónde estaba mi heroína! Improviso una sonrisa, me burlo de mí mismo. Eres gilipollas, Ren. Tanto, tan jodidamente gilipollas. No quiero llorar hoy. Golpeo algo, la pared, me duelen los nudillos. Camino a tientas. Tengo la droga en las manos, que le jodan a todo lo demás.

Después todo es mucho más fácil, mecánico. Polvo blanco contra el mármol, dibujar una raya, agachar la cabeza, esnifar profundo. Hasta el fondo, directo al cerebro, colisión en la cabeza. El tiempo se detiene antes del boom y tengo que cerrar los ojos porque creo que no me sostienen las piernas. Bueno, y qué si acabo tirado en el suelo. He caído desde lo más alto. Vengo del cielo, tú, no me mires así. Le gente gritaba mi nombre. ¡Ren, Ren, Ren! Histeria colectiva. Y estaba bastante bien, no te creas. Las luces, la guitarra, la voz de Reira al micrófono, Naoki pierde la cabeza en la batería, Takumi parece satisfecho y conseguir la aprobación del señor feudal tiene su mérito, cuesta lo suyo. Luego desaparece todo y sólo quedo yo, en lo más alto. Cierro los ojos, me reencuentro conmigo mismo allá donde la música hace explosión y me doy la bienvenida. Mi sueño. La música y yo. No necesito más. Si la voz de Reira se distorsiona un poco y me parece oír a Nana tampoco pasa nada, ¿no? Y qué si la echo de menos. Ya no soy un Black Stone. Ahora soy Trapnest y estoy en lo más alto, rodeado de aquellos que se arriesgaron conmigo para alcanzar el cielo. Lo tengo todo. Me mantengo en pie, al borde del precipicio. Mi castillo de naipes vuela con un golpe de viento. Cuando abro los ojos, ya es demasiado tarde. La hostia es brutal. Acabo medio roto, tirado en un baño que ni siquiera reconozco.

Domino la náusea que me sube del estómago y se me instala en la garganta. No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que comí. Igual tengo hambre. Hmm. Pues sí, igual sí. Qué paranoia, creo que huelo a sopa de miso. Demasiado salado, como siempre. El día que Nana aprenda a cocinar en condiciones nuestros hijos corretearán por la casa y me gritarán ¡papá! cuando llegue del trabajo. Papá. Qué bonito. Mis florecillas. Dos, tal vez tres si la cosa va bien. El primero será guitarrista, seguro. Saldrá a mí pero tendrá la mala hostia de su madre. Después vendrá la chica, una monada. Se parece mucho a Nana, aunque todos digan que tiene mis ojos. Pero fíjate en sus labios, en serio, y en su manera de mirar. Clavadita a la madre. Y mira que la madre es guapa, ¿eh? No me digas que no. Terca como una mula, pero ya sabes que me gustan con carácter. Y tiene esa voz, sí, ésa, no muy suave, algo desgarrada, fuerte y decidida pero capaz de romperse en los momentos claves y hacerme vibrar. Y todo merece la pena y tiene sentido porque es perfecto, porque está Nana, Nana está en todas partes: Nana cuando despierto, Nana cuando duermo; Nana en la bañera, Nana canta en la cocina; Nana y que el mundo se acabe, que yo aquí me quedo.

¿Sabes? Creo que te quiero. Pero, ¡eh!, no se lo digas a nadie. Me gusta cuando te ríes. Nana. Nana. Qué coño voy a hacer sin ti.

Necesito otra raya.

Esta vez me sale un poco torcida y tiene su gracia, no sé, parece menos raya. Si me río saldrá volando y tendré que empezar otra vez, así que me contengo. Me trago uno, dos, tres suspiros. Esnifo con rabia, aprieto el gatillo, disparo al centro de mi ser. Diana. Me tambaleo. Pierdo el centro, no puedo conmigo mismo. Un planeta a la deriva. Me estallan estrellas en la cabeza, fuegos artificiales. Veo a fogonazos de luz, sombras que se expanden y se contraen. Veo, no veo; que alguien despeje la niebla. El golpe no me duele. Creo que me voy. Y no quiero irme. No. Nana me está esperando. Nana. No te veo, Nana. No veo nada. Todo es más y más oscuro. El corazón se me para. Y el pitido, joder, ese pitido. Voy a volverme loco.

Nana. Sácame de aquí. Quiero ver el mar.


End file.
